1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports headgear, and in particular to sports headgear designed for women.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Spectator sports are avidly followed by a large portion of the American population, and adult males are by far the majority of fans. Prior to the proliferation of TV, spectator participation in amateur and professional sports was limited to those could attend sporting events at major sports arenas such as baseball parks, football stadiums, golf courses and basketball courts. With the advent of TV, and the widespread broadcasting of professional and amateur sporting events the viewing spectator public mushroomed. Millions of Americans sit glued to their TV sets during the baseball World Series, Superbowl and the competition of the football teams leading to the Superbowl, the Masters Golf Tournament, the NBA basketball games, the NCAA "March Madness" collegiate basketball contests, as well as innumerable other large and small sporting events, and this passion for total absorption in viewing sports in action is predominantly characteristic of the male population. Additionally, while most adult men may not actually play baseball, football or basketball, a large number of men actively and regularly participate in sports such as golf, tennis, fishing and hunting with an enthusiasm that may even exceed that of the spectator sports followers.
Many women, not sharing this overwhelming interest in either spectator or participation sports, find themselves temporarily shunted aside by their menfolks for the duration of the sports activity . This at times gives rise to feelings of isolation and neglect, and while many people have been aware of this temporary sports related gulf between men and women, the prior art has not translated these feelings into tangible, structural elements. The practice of the present invention discloses feminine wearing apparel that communicates these feelings of women in a wry and ironic manner.